<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackout by Ravenoftheskyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489959">Blackout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes'>Ravenoftheskyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, P5R SPOILERS!!, They’re all stuck in a blackout, it’s ALL fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a blackout strikes Tokyo, 14 teenagers, an 11 year old, A 21 year old, and a cat play Mafia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagi Touma &amp; Takamaki Ann, Akagi Touma &amp; Yoshizawa Sumire, Sakamoto Ryuji &amp; Aoi Itsuki, Yumizuru Eleonora &amp; Yoshizawa Sumire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blackout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WE HIT 60 FICS IN THE TMSFE TAG GAMERS!! LEZZGO!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Phantom Thieves and Fortuna Entertainment crew. </p><p> </p><p>“Slumber party!” Ann said, as she dropped a pillow on the floor of the attic above LeBlanc. </p><p> </p><p>“Ha, should we watch movies and do each other’s nails?” Kiria said, laying on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em> hell </em>yes!” Ren chimed in, pulling out his black nail polish. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re not all doing black, Renren.” Ann said with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Why not? We’d all match!” </p><p> </p><p>“But some of us like brighter colors. Like red!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nngh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Surrender.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will not…!”</p><p> </p><p>“You will!” </p><p> </p><p>After a bit more squabbling, a thundercrack sounded. </p><p> </p><p>The air around them became practically charged with electricity. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm. This storm isn’t going to let up for a while.” Itsuki said. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s right. I can feel it.” Ryuji yelled from the other side of the attic. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah… so it’s going to be loud for a while.” Tsubasa said, putting her head on top of a closed fist. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Ellie whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Ren looked up. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, let’s just hope that we don’t end up in a…”</p><p> </p><p>The lights go out. </p><p> </p><p>“...blackout. I jinxed it! Damn it!” </p><p> </p><p>Kiria checked her phone and then put on “Blackout”.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiria, we’re in a blackout and you’re wasting battery?” Itsuki said, with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m at 97% and we legally have to listen to this.” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s right, Itsuki. I understand your point of view but also… theater kid rules…” Ren said. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I the only one here who doesn’t get this?!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone muttered “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Join us, Itsuki… join the theater kids…” Ellie said with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know! It’s just not for me!” </p><p> </p><p>“Join us.” Yashiro said, a small smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“How did I become friends with you guys again?”</p><p> </p><p>“No one knows.” Yusuke said. “I cannot finish my painting in the dark.”</p><p> </p><p>Ann snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared in her palm. </p><p> </p><p>“Here. Renren, we got any candles?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… I think we do.” Ren said, as he went downstairs to look for some. </p><p> </p><p>Touma also snapped his fingers and summoned a flame. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s barely any visibility here…” He muttered. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Ren comes back up with a ton of candles. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ann, Touma! Light ‘em up!” Ren said, as he placed them around the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Burn!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s light this place up!” </p><p> </p><p>The pair lit all the candles around the attic and the visibility went up immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“Much better!” Yusuke said. “This candlelight dancing on our faces makes for a better painting than what I had planned!” </p><p> </p><p>“Glad you’re having fun. Anyone have any game ideas?” Makoto said. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… I don’t know, Mako-chan…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know some online games, but… I don’t think we can do those in a blackout.” </p><p> </p><p>Itsuki thought for a second.  </p><p> </p><p>“How about we play Mafia? Tsubasa, Touma, and I used to play all the time in middle school. With a group as big as this, it’ll be really fun!” </p><p> </p><p>Tsubasa looked up. </p><p> </p><p>“Ooh! Yeah!! That was always so fun!!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m down! It’s always a blast!” Touma chimed in. </p><p> </p><p>“Mafia? ...Oh wait, is that just IRL Town of Salem?” Futaba said. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, at least from what I’ve heard.” Yashiro replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Well then, I’m in!” </p><p> </p><p>“Me too!” Haru chimed in. </p><p> </p><p>“Count me in too.” Makoto said. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone quickly agreed, and Morgana decided to DM. </p><p> </p><p>“Mafia, wake up.” He said. </p><p> </p><p>Sumire, Goro, Touma, Ellie, and Kiria got up. </p><p> </p><p>“Who do you kill?” </p><p> </p><p>Goro pointed at Ren almost immediately, and everyone went with it. </p><p> </p><p>“Mafia, go back to sleep. Doctor, wake up.” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji immediately scrambled up. </p><p> </p><p>“Who do you save?” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji looked around… and pointed at Ren. </p><p> </p><p>“Doctor, go back to sleep. Sheriff, wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Mamori pulled herself into a seated position. </p><p> </p><p>“Who do you believe is the Mafia?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked around and immediately got suspicious. She pointed at Kiria. </p><p> </p><p>Morgana nodded and lightly set his foot down once. She was Mafia. </p><p> </p><p>“Sheriff, go back to sleep. Everyone, wake up! A murder attempt was made this night!”</p><p> </p><p>“Attempt?” Itsuki said. </p><p> </p><p>“The mafia attempted to kill Ren, but the Doctor was able to save him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, so Ren is a townsperson.” Itsuki muttered. </p><p> </p><p>Mamori got up. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m the detective!”</p><p> </p><p>“How do we know that, Riri-chan?” Touma said, smirking. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I know Kiria is mafia! Kill her, and if I’m wrong, kill me next round!” Mamori said with a smile. “I accuse Kiria!” </p><p> </p><p>Morgana spoke up. “Does anyone second the accusation?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do!” Goro said. </p><p> </p><p>Kiria shot him a look. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Traitor! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The accusation has been seconded! We move into the accusation/defense phase!”</p><p> </p><p>Mamori got up and started speaking. </p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, I’m the detective! And I already promised you could lynch me next round if I’m wrong here! I am right! I’m practically offering myself up on a silver platter!”</p><p> </p><p>Kiria got up and started fighting back. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the Mafia! I’m the Doctor, I’m the one who saved Ren’s life! And, either way, why do we trust Mamori anyway? Because she’s 11? She’s an actress! I’m not!” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji was about to speak up, but Morgana brought it to the voting phase. </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, eyes closed! Raise your hand if you believe we should lynch Kiria!” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji’s hand shot up, along with Mamori’s. Ann’s joined theirs, along with Ren’s. Makoto, Haru, Itsuki, Tsubasa, Yusuke… and lastly, Yashiro. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s 8! Kiria has been eliminated! Show us your card!” Morgana yelled. </p><p> </p><p>“Agh!” Kiria flashed her card. A 7 of diamonds. She was Mafia. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a Mafia member down! Night cycle, begin!” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone put their heads down, and Morgana called for the Mafia to wake up. </p><p> </p><p>Touma pointed at Mamori, but Goro shook his head. He mouthed “too obvious”. </p><p> </p><p>They decided the best option would be Yusuke. No one would expect him. </p><p> </p><p>Sumire pointed him out, and Morgana called for the mafia to go down and for the Doctor to awaken. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji picked Mamori, predictably. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji goes back to sleep, and Mamori wakes up. </p><p> </p><p>She looks around and points at Ryuji. </p><p> </p><p>Morgana signals that he is the doctor. </p><p> </p><p>Mamori goes back to sleep, and the day cycle begins. </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone wake up! There’s been a murder! Yusuke died last night, shot through the shoulder! He bled out in the hospital! His last words were…” </p><p> </p><p>Yusuke spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“I die here today as a simple man! I hope my dear husband keeps himself safe without me, and my dear friends remember me fondly! I…” and he went on. And on. And on. For the next 30 minutes. </p><p> </p><p>“...And my future art will go unpainted! And-”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it! That’s where Yusuke died! Onto the discussion phase!” Morgana yelled out. </p><p> </p><p>“But I still had more last wor-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yusuke. Last words are supposed to be a few seconds long! 30 seconds at most! Not 30 minutes!” Ann said, tired. </p><p> </p><p>“I apologize…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay… just, Morgana!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready, Lady Ann!” He said. </p><p> </p><p>One by one, everyone was eliminated. </p><p> </p><p>Things went on and on. Until, there were only three players left. Ryuji, Mamori, and Sumire. </p><p> </p><p>Sumire bit her lip. </p><p> </p><p>Mamori accused Sumire. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not me, it’s you!” She said. “You couldn’t have survived this long if you were the detective!” </p><p> </p><p>Mamori bit her lip. She knew Ryuji was the Doctor. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not me. I know it’s you, Sumire.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not! I swear!” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji looked back and forth. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Mamori. I trust her. I think it’s Mamori!”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana spoke.  </p><p> </p><p>“Mamori is lynched! Reveal your card!” </p><p> </p><p>Mamori showed the king. The sign she was the detective that she claimed to be. </p><p> </p><p>“...Oh ‘effin hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“The next morning, Doctor Ryuji is found dead! The mafia are victorious!” </p><p> </p><p>Cheers went up from the eliminated Mafia Members. Sumire let out a breath. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know how I pulled that off!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you did! Hell yeah, Sumi!” Ellie said. </p><p> </p><p>Touma started a chant, and the flames on the fires grew a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Sumi! Sumi! Sumi!” </p><p> </p><p>The mafia members chanted and ended on a “Yeah!” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji sat down. </p><p> </p><p>“I screwed up at the end!” He said, and a couple of sparks flew off his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>...Which turned the lights back on. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji and Itsuki looked at each other. </p><p> </p><p>“We can do that?!” They said, in perfect unison. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>